


Be Sure to Floss

by transitmonkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentist, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transitmonkey/pseuds/transitmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek AU where Derek takes over the family dentist office and Stiles becomes a regular patient</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The chipped tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Here have this teaser I don't know if this is worth continuing. Let me know if I should write more! I've got lots of ideas for plot events but i'm sooooo lazy and need motivation to write.

Public school lunches are notorious for being bad, sometimes even repulsive enough Stiles to consider skipping lunch altogether. Tuesday's lunch was so terrible, in fact, that Stiles picked up an apple instead of the pile of grease and cheese the cafeteria was trying to pass off as "pizza." He sat at the table across from Scott and Allison and stared at the lonely Red Delicious on the tray before him.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Allison asks.

"Do I have to?" Stiles grumbles without lifting his head from its resting place on his forearm.

He sits up and takes a deep breath before finally picking up the apple. Another deep breath and he is able to get the apple to within an inch of his face. A final deep intake of air into his lungs, and Stiles opens his mouth to take a bite of the disgusting piece of fruit he decided to substitute for his lunch. His teeth penetrate the skin with a crunch, and Stiles WAILS in pain. He immediately throws the apple on the floor and looks at Scott, horrified.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU HEALTHY FOOD WAS NO GOOD." He yells across the table.

"What's wrong?!" Allison asks, concerned.

"My tooth..." Stiles whines. "That evil red ball of seeds broke my tooth!"

"Guess you're gonna have go see the dentist, haha." Scott knows how much Stiles always hated going to the dentist as a child.

\----

For the rest of the day all Stiles can think about is his hurt tooth. He pokes at it constantly and doesn't pay attention in any of his classes. He realizes a couple of times but subsequently realizes he never pays attention anyway. When school is finally out he heads over to the sheriff 's station to tell his dad about what happened.

"You bit into an apple?" Sheriff Stilinski asks incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Absolutely nothing else?"

"Nothing else, Dad, I swear to god." He almost rolls his eyes but catches himself first.

"Well I'll call over to Dr Hale's and see when I can get you an appointment."

"D-D-Dr Hale?" Stiles stammers.

"Yes Dr Hale. Unless you want to drive all the way out of town to see someone else."

"N-no. No that's fine." Stiles tries his hardest to keep his cool.

Dr Hale, Dr Derek Hale, that is, was notorious in Beacon Hills for being the creepy dude nobody wanted to talk to. His father had been the town dentist for decades, and his father had before him, before the Hale house burned down. Derek had reluctantly taken over the practice after that, giving up his aspirations to dedicate his life to the small town family business.

The sheriff calls in and makes and appointment for Stiles that Thursday, so Stiles plays the pity card and stays home from school on Wednesday. Scott comes over after he gets out and makes fun of Stiles for being such a baby. It's just a chipped tooth after all, it's certainly not the end of the world or some debilitating injury. Stiles tells Scott about his apprehension about his appointment the next day, and he assumes it's just  a continuation of his childhood fear of sharp things and white walls and adults.

\----

Thursday rolled around, which is a funny way of stating the passage of time since Stiles was unable to roll around in his sleep as he is accustomed. His chipped tooth becoming progressively more painful, he  had to sleep sitting upright to prevent rolling onto the side with the injury and waking himself up. Sleeping sitting up had caused Stiles many cramps and significant soreness and he lurched around his room trying to get dressed for his morning appointment.

The receptionist watched Stiles enter over the top of her discount coffee house latte. He sauntered in puffy eyed and exhausted, his plaid button down buttoned incorrectly and his left Chuck Taylor not simply untied, but sans lace entirely. He wandered over and sat down in one of the old airport style rows of bench seat along the far wall and closed his eyes. The receptionist cleared her throat.

"Good morning." She said.

"Oh." Stiles blinked his eyes open and shook his head. "Yeah. Um. Dentist." He stretched his arms over his head and walked over to the counter. "I, uh, have an appointment. Stilinski."

The receptionist could tell he wasn't in the mood or the condition for small talk so she simply handed him a clipboard and told him to fill out the form attached to it. Stiles had to call his father three separate times to get all the information he needed for the single page form. The sherriff was not pleased. After turning in the form and waiting around for what seemed like ages, the receptionist came over and escorted him to an exam room.

Stiles sat in the chair as instructed and was told that the doctor would be with him soon. Soon, he thought, yeah that's a helpful measure of time. He looked around uncomfortably at all the shiny, sharp, metal objects on the various tables and counters. Halfway through getting up out of the chair to go look at a particularly grotesque diagram of the human jaw, the door to the exam room swung open. The entrance startled him, and being halfway through his maneuver coupled with not having much in the way of physical grace to begin with, he tumbled onto the floor like a teenage rag doll.

Quick to pick himself up and dust himself off, Stiles shook Dr Hale's outstretched hand. It didn't even occur to him that Dr Hale probably extended his hand to help Stiles up off the floor. He got back into the exam chair and tried not to look too embarrassed. The rest of the exam went off without too much flare. Dr Hale, he told Stiles he could call him Derek, was actually a pretty nice guy. He was a bit sullen, and he didn't smile enough, but he was polite and had a gentle touch that Stiles didn't expect from a reluctant dentist.

He was also a lot more pleasant to the eye than Stiles recalled, though he figured the whole cheesy dentist get up may have done some work hiding the dude's brooding nature. Stiles always took advantage of times when people were working and staring intently at something so that he could stare at them. Fleeting glances at people isn't ever enough to actually get to see them, and Stiles hated not being able to fully understand something that he wanted to understand.

While Derek's eyes were fixed on the interior of Stiles's mouth, Stiles looked at Derek's face. Strong jaw, he noted, and good eyebrows. But what really constitutes a good eyebrow? Well for starters, there should be two of them, and Derek had two eyebrows, so that was good. And they weren't all bushy like his dad's. The sheriff's eyebrows often got out of control and had to be tamed with these tiny little scissors Stiles's mom had bought specifically for that purpose. Wait a minute, getting off track, Stiles thought. Eyebrows. Yeah they were nice. His eyes were nice, too, Stiles thought. Had he ever said that about another guy's eyes before? What did that mean? The thought made him flinch and Derek instinctually apologized assuming he had poked the inside of the cheek or something.

His heart and mind both racing the entire rest of the exam, Stiles just wanted it to be over. He didn't want to be in the room with the guy with the nice eyebrows and the nice eyes and the strong jaw anymore, he wanted to go home and sleep, hopefully laying down this time. Soon enough, Derek was finishing up his handiwork and taking off his gloves. He walked over to toss them in the trash and Stiles glanced over to where Derek's butt was underneath his long white coat. He immediately snapped his gaze away, scolding himself internally. What was with him this morning?

Derek walked back over and handed Stiles a sheet of paper. Their hands brushed and Stiles recoiled. Derek shot him a confused look and then explained he'd have to come back in a week for a follow up check, and that the paper had some short instructions about how to clean the filling for the next couple of days until it was fully cured. Stiles thanked him politely and then rushed out.

\----

 


	2. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to reiterate my laziness and general lack of organization and also i think i want to keep updates short for now so i can get feedback and incorporate it. so for now i'm just going to write bits and upload whatever i get done in each sitting. maybe it'll become a thing. what can i name this writing technique?

"Open wide!" Derek smiled, faking enthusiasm for his job. "This will only hurt a little."

Derek knew all dentists were lying when they said that. It was a silent pact between all dentists that they were secretly mildly torturing their patients. There was no purpose to it other than making them feel slightly less horrible about being dentists, and maybe a tiny bit of a need to feel powerful.

"Well it looks like those two teeth are both going to have to come out." Derek said, feigning concern.

"I was afraid of that." Sheriff Stilinski scowled and immediately recoiled from the pain of his cheek pressing against his hurt teeth.

"Hey, wasn't your son just in here the other day?"

"Yeah. Stiles. Yeah he was."

"I thought I saw a little resemblance there." Derek smiled for real this time.

"Aw no. He looks much more like his mother."

"Either way, he-" Derek caught himself about to tell the sheriff his kid looked good.

"He what?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and helped the sheriff take off his bib and get up from the chair.

Once the sheriff was out in the lobby talking with the receptionist, Derek let out a huge sigh. That had been close. Nothing like nearly telling your small town sheriff you have the hots for his teenage son. Derek wasn't really sure what to do about this weird crush he was having. He wasn't big on emotions, especially romantically. That was one subset of emotional territory Derek really wasn't interested in delving into just yet.

He wanted to brush it off, but due to his upcoming appointments with not only Stiles, but with his father the sheriff, it was something he was going to have to at least acknowledge. He retreated to his office, put the sheriff's file away, and sat at his desk to think for a moment. When he started to picture Stiles's face, he decided thinking wasn't such a good idea and went for an early lunch.

\----

English was Stiles's worst subject in school. He wasn't necessarily bad at it, he just had such a complete disinterest that he couldn't bring himself to do the work and ended up with bad grades. His list of typical distractions from class was already miles long, and his newly repaired chipped tooth only added to it. He kept running his tongue over the surface of the filling. It felt different than the surface of his other teeth. He could feel the edges of it, where the filling met his actual tooth, and it made him irrationally angry. He was consumed by it.

"Mr. Stilinski!" The teacher called from the front of the room.

It was apparent that Stiles had been spacing out on his name being called for some time now. You could say this was a common occurrence, but that would still be an understatement.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah?"

"Mr. Stilinski have you even begun reading the book?" His teacher held up a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird.

Stiles chose to ignore the completely stereotypical nature of reading that particular piece of literature and respond politely.

"I'm pretty sure everyone on the planet has read that book by now." The politeness he'd planned on must have slipped away just before he opened his mouth.

"Well, lucky for me new idiots are born every day. I'll be seeing you in detention, Mr. Stilinski." They removed a pad of pink slips from the center desk drawer and began writing.

"I. Wha- Aw man!" Stiles slouched further into his seat.

"That's harsh, man. I haven't read any yet either." Scott leaned over to offer his condolences.

"Will I be seeing you, too, Mr. McCall?"

"I. Uh. I was just. No I haven't read anything yet either." Scott stammered. Stiles wasn't sure if he Scott was throwing himself under the bus on purpose to keep him company in detention, or if he was actually that stupid. Either way, he appreciated not having detention alone.

"The more the merrier." Another pink slip was filled out for Scott.

The two groaned in unison as the bell rang. They gathered their things and grabbed their pink slips.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you this afternoon!" Stiles said, faking excitement.

"Yes sir! 3 o'clock sharp!" Scott cooed.

\----

Detention at Beacon Hills High was primarily intended to kill the soul through boredom. Scott and Stiles sat at the back of the empty room to put as much distance between themselves and the enemy as possible.

"So, uh. How's Allison?" Stiles tried to make conversation quietly.

"She's amazing. We're going out with Jackson and Lydia tonight. I'm not sure wh-"

Lydia, great, Stiles thought. He knew asking about Allison would get Scott going for some ungodly amount of time. He wasn't interested in the slightest, but Stiles did try to show interest in his best friend's relationship every once in a while since it was so important to him. Stiles also just liked to listen to people talk. Not the words they were saying, but just the sound of their voices. Maybe that explained why he drifted off in class so much.

"-ing, too. I'm not sure if I should tell her about it, but she did tell me to be honest."

"Well if that's what she said, then that's what she wants, right? I mean if she's telling you to be honest, be honest." Stiles said, matter-of-factly.

"You're right." Scott said

"What?! Of course not!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "You never tell a girl what you're thinking. I know literally nothing about girls and I know that."

"Why do you do that so much?" Scott glared at him.

"It's fun" He shrugged. "Anyway, I've got kind of a weird thing to ask."

"What kind of weird thing?" Scott was skeptical. Stiles asked about some really bizarre things sometimes, especially since the whole teenage werewolf thing started. That had opened up an entirely new world of bizarre and out of nowhere questions and ideas that Scott was hardly ever interested in.

"A dating one?" It wasn't a question but Stiles said it as if it was a question anyway.

"Oh not Lydia again, come one we both know that ship has sailed, returned to port, and sailed again."

"That was some good sarcasm." Stiles joked. "Am I finally rubbing off on you."

"Shut up. But seriously you need to get off the Lydia train. It's been years. It's just sad now."

"It's not Lydia, alright."

Scott looked genuinely surprised.

"It is about someone I think I like, but it's not Lydia this time." Stiles took a deep breath and wondered if he should proceed. And how he should proceed. "It's someone older."

Scott nodded in approval.

"No, like, much older." Stiles made a rolling gesture with his hands, presumably to mimic the passing of a large amount of time.

"Oh. I see." Scott started thinking of who Stiles could be talking about. Was is a teacher, a friend's mom, HIS MOM? No that would be silly. "So uh...what did you want to ask?"

"You know what, nevermind. It's stupid it would never work out anyway."

Stiles knew it was a long shot and figured even talking about it would just get his hopes up too much. He dropped the conversation topic like it was hot and decided to just nap the rest of detention away. Scott would have been worried about Stiles but he was a bit preoccupied with being worried about his double date that night. He'd been on tons of dates with Allison, he'd been through pretty much everything imaginable with Allison actually, but he still worried constantly about being enough for her, especially in front of Lydia and Jackson. Scott worried the rest of detention away while Stiles slept on the desk beside him.

\----


End file.
